Secret Love
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: What happens when Jayden fall in love with a regular girl that he ran into while fighting a nighlock?  Well things get crazy.  Jayden/OC, Kevin/Mia, and Mike/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys okay I fell in love with the power rangers! I really like Jayden (Alex Hartman) the best. That's why I came up with this idea! Um I'm not usually a Kevin/Mia fan but in this story it's necessary that they are together. I'm more of a Jayden/Mia fan but that story is for a future time. So on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers samurai! I own the character KD.

Secret Love: Chapter 1

In the Shiba House

The rangers were all training in the dojo. The sparring pairs were as listed: Mia vs. Kevin, Emily vs. Mike, and Jayden vs. Antonio. Everything was going fine until the GAP sensor went off.

"Where is the Nighlock?" asked Jayden getting all serious.

"Park the Nighlock, Phiddipolodus, is taking girls from their dates and giving them a vision of there guys just flirting with another girl." Said Ji

"Oh those poor girls thinking that there dates just left them thinking they were done for." Said Mia

"Well let's go save them. Rangers let's go." Said Jayden as they ran to the park

"Go, go Samurai." They all said morphing into their power rangers suits.

"Well look who it is the stupid power rangers." Said Phiddipolodus as he was holding a girl

"Let the girl go!" said Mike

"As you wish." Said Phiddipolodus as he just let her go 10 feet in the air. Jayden ran and caught her.

"Thank you!" Said KD as she kissed Jayden's helmet and ran off. Jayden was blushing under his helmet.

"Hey dude you going to come help us or stand there starstruck over a out of your league girl." Said Antonio fighting off Moogers.

"Oh right let's finish him off with some heat, fire smasher!" Jayden hit Phiddipolodus with his fire smasher. Then Phiddipolodus came back as a giant and they turned into their megazords and defeated him.

"Yeah that was golden!" said Antonio

"We saved so many girls love lives." Said Emily very happily

"Let's go home guys." Said Jayden

In Jayden's room

"Hey dude who was that hot chica back there that kissed you on the cheek?" asked Antonio coming in sitting on Jayden's bed next to Jayden

"I don't know I was just doing my job and she kissed me." Said Jayden looking down at his helmet

"Whoever that is man she was hot! She's not even in my league so why would she go after you?"

"Well love is a weird thing. Maybe that's the last time we will see her." Said Jayden lying back on his back

"I hope not man I would like to make my move on her."

"Antonio remember we're not allowed to date regular people."

"It's not fair though! Kevin and Mike have girlfriends!"

"Yeah but they are Emily and Mia who can protect themselves."

"Ugh this is frustrating I'm going to go to sleep night Jayden." Antonio lightly punched Jayden

"Night." That night Jayden couldn't stop thinking about this girl who just randomly kissed him after saving her.

The End

Good? Bad? Okay? How was it? I need to know! Don't worry this story will get better after this chapter. This chapter was like I don't know how to write this so I'm just randomly coming up with something. See I have been visualizing this in my head for so long and I just don't know how to write this down to go with what I visualized. Well I guess that's it bye!

Lots of Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! So I know I haven't updated in forever but I think that this chapter is pretty good. Life's been crazy lately but here is the chapter so many of you wanted! Oh and I'm changing the name to Secrets and Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Secrets and Love Chapter 2

KD's POV

I am walking in the same park I was attacked in. Think I'm crazy wanting to come back. Well maybe I am, but I am hoping to maybe see the Power Rangers again. Actually more like just the red ranger. I was too busy thinking about Mr. Red that I didn't notice I was walking straight to someone till we ran into each other causing me to fall on my butt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" said the guy I walked into. I looked up and saw a pretty tall, handsome, blondish-brownish haired guy. He had his hand out for me to grab.

"It's okay." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks."  
>"I'm Jayden by the way. And you are…." Said the handsome guy still holding my hand.<br>"I'm KD. The letters not Kadie."

"That's interesting are those your initials?"

"Yeah I don't like my name so I go by my initials."

"Oh that's awesome." He says. There's a short pause.

"So what's life like for you?" I asked

"Uh…..well I live with two girls that are like my sisters and three boys that are like my brothers." Said Jayden awkwardly

"So are you in a foster home or what?"

"You could say that." Another pause "What's your family life?"

"I live with my dad. My mom died of some strange disease that I found out killed all of my ancestors apparently, and I have it too. It just hasn't done anything to me yet."

"Oh wow that's really scary." We sat down on a bench.

"Yeah due to tradition I'm supposedly going to die at 25. My mom died at 30. My grandma died at 35 and so on and so forth."

"Wow you won't live a full life!" he said surprised.

"Yeah it's pretty sad."

"Yeah." All of a sudden a phone went off. Jayden took out a strange looking phone.

"Hello." Pause "Okay I'll be there." He hung up "Sorry I have to go it's…..suppertime." he stood up.

"Oh okay bye." I kissed him on the cheek and he left. I know this sounds stalkerish but I followed Jayden to see where he lived. I wanted to so I can surprisingly stop by and say hello. We got to a street where people were running and screaming. I was trying to push through, but it was like trying to walk through a wall. Sadly I lost sight of Jayden. I jumped on top of a dumpster to see what was going on. I saw a nighlock attacking people. Then I saw the Power Rangers come. I got off the dumpster and hid behind one nearer to the fight.

"You're going down nighlock." Said what I thought was the green ranger

"Hmm I don't think so." Said the nighlock "Moogers attack!" They started fighting. All of a sudden the nighlock stopped. "I sense another human presence." I was thinking oh crap he sensed I was here! All of a sudden the dumpster lit on fire. I jumped out from behind it. "There you are!" He said throwing a fireball at me. Then right before it hit me someone knocked me out of the way.

"Are you crazy?" said the red ranger who was now on top of me

"Yeah maybe just a little." The yellow ranger came over

"Jay I'll take care of her from here." Said Ms. Yellow

"Alright thanks Em." He got off of me and ran back to the fight.

"Come on!" She helped me up and took me to a safer spot, but I couldn't see the fight. Ms. Yellow took off back to the fight. I walked back to my home and went to bed.

To Be Continued

Alright so how was this? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Please review it always makes me happy to get a review. Oh and one more thing don't forget to tell your dads Happy Father's Day. I'm going to go make my dad a homemade card now see ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fanfiction world! Okay so I know I haven't been updating this story very often, but this is the part of the story where it actually gets interesting! So enjoy and remember reviews are welcome!

Secret Love Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Okay so I'm in the park again to see Jayden once again. We had been seeing each other at the park everyday for the past two weeks. I saw Jayden and I ran to him. "Hey Jay!"

"Hey KD." He said as I hugged him. "What's up?"

"Oh just hanging out here in the park hoping I would run into you or….uh never mind."

"Come on KD we have been hanging out for two weeks tell me who you hoped to run into besides me."

"Okay but don't laugh."

"I won't I promise."

"I kind of wanted to run into the red ranger again."

"Oh really why did he save you or something?"

"He did save me twice."

"Wow someone is looking for trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause he only comes out when nigh-those monster things come around."

"Well maybe I just want to thank him."

"I still think it's pretty stupid that you want to go find him."

"Whatever."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Want to go cloud watching?"

"Sure." We lied down on the grass in the shade of a tree. We lied there for at least thirty minutes talking and looking at the clouds before his phone rang. His phone rang everyday around this time and its always something different. At first it was supper. Then it was homework. I wonder what his reason is today.

"I have to go we have a guest back at my house. Bye KD!"

"Bye." This time I'm going to follow Jayden and really find out what he does when he leaves. This time I'm not going to loose sight of him. I followed him to a construction sight where there was one of those monster things again and I saw Jayden. He got his phone out and drew a symbol. All of a sudden he was the red ranger! I looked and saw five other people come out and it looked like three boys and two girls! Wow Jayden is the red ranger I need to go before anyone or anything catches sight of me. I left and went home.

To be continued…..

Wow so KD knows who Jayden is now. To find out if she tells Jayden she knows about his secret you have to wait till the next chapter comes out! Peace out home dogs!


	4. Confrontation

Hey guys! So I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems forever! I thought today I would give you the next chapter of Secret Love! I hope you guys enjoy and please do review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai

Secret Love Chapter 4: Confrontation

It has been a week since I went back to the park. I have been in shock that I've been hanging out with the red ranger all along. I'm also really embarrassed. I've talked about how I really want to see the red ranger again like a fan girl not realizing the red ranger is right there with me. Today I decided I needed to confront Jayden about this secret, and let him know I know he is the red ranger. I walked to the park, and it didn't take me long till I found Jayden. He was sitting on a bench just staring off into space like he was thinking. I walked over to him. "Hey Jay." He jumped and got off the bench.

"KD! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a week. Are you okay?" Asked Jayden

"Yes Jay I'm fine. I just haven't been up to hanging out with anyone this past week." We sat on the bench.

"Oh okay." He said sadly. There was a pause.

"Jayden can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course."

"Are you the red power ranger?"

"What? Where did you get the idea that I might be the red ranger?"

"I followed you after you left last week." He sighed

"Yes I am the red ranger."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I have never been around a lot of girls, and I thought if I told you who I was then you'd get too scared to hang out with me anymore."

"Jayden I don't care you are the red ranger, but we need to be completely honest with each other if we are going to be friends."

"I know now, and for now on I'll be completely honest with you."

"Thanks now let's go get some ice cream." I said getting off the bench.

"Sounds good."

TBC

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and tell me! I'll see you guys later. I think I'll update Mind Messages later. Sound good? Alright I have to go bye!


	5. How do you ask a girl out?

Hey guys I'm back after a long wait! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time its been a bit crazy with school and my crush making me go crazy because I'm too scared to tell him I like him. Wow I really feel like this is a blog up here because I ramble on about my life a lot of the time. Wow I really think you guys don't care about what goes on in my life unrelated to Big Time Rush. Well enough rambling. Here's Secret Love Chapter five!

Secret Love Chapter Five: How do you ask a girl out?

"Hey Jay!" I said when Jayden walked up to me in the park. We were going to see a movie they were playing in the park.

"Hey KD how's it going?" He sat down on the blanket I laid out for us.

"It's going good. How is Samurai training?"

"Well we are mainly just sparring now-a-days. It's gotten hard for me to beat my teammates now. I don't know if that's good thing or a bad thing."

"Well how could it be bad? I mean they are getting stronger right?"

"Yeah but that means I'm not getting any stronger."

"I really doubt you could get any stronger." I said squeezing his large muscles.

"Thanks." He said laughing. We sat there as the movie started. The movie was getting really boring about five minutes into it.

"So Jay are you into any girls right now?" I asked sitting up and turning to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked following my lead.

"You know. Do you like a girl?" He gave me a confused look. "Wow you really did grow up without hardly any outside interaction."

"Yeah but I know what you mean. I'm just confused on what brought that up."

"This movie is boring, so I thought I'd just ask you a random question."

"To answer your question, yes I'm interested in someone, but I don't know how to ask her."

"Oh." I said sadly. "I could help you!" I said trying to cover up my disappointment.

"Okay how do guys ask you out?"

"Well if it was me, I would love a sappy love song or poem or something of that nature. I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Okay so I just do something out of the blue and totally romantic."

"Yeah most girls like that."

"Okay I got an idea thanks KD! I'm going to work on it now!" He said giving me a quick hug and ran off. I sighed and put my stuff in the picnic basket I had and went home.


	6. Kidnapped

Secret Love Chapter 6: Kidnapped!

KD's POV

"Dad I'm going to the park!" I exclaimed as I put my shoes on in the living room, while my dad was in the kitchen.

"Okay just be back by dinner!" He said as I walked out the door. I walked to the park hoping to find Jayden, even though he's probably going to ask the girl he's been wanting to ask out to be his girlfriend. He won't have time for me anymore. I sat down by the tree that we always sit under. That's when I saw the note. It said: Meet me down at the pier in five minutes-Love,Jayden. I got up and started heading to the pier to see Jayden, but that's when a mooger, I think that's what they're called, popped in front of me. I turned around to start running, but there was one behind me as well. I was soon surrounded by moogers. There was no way I could get out of this situation.

"This is the girl right?" I heard a deep, chilling voice ask.

"Oh-ah-oh yes this is her. I've been watching her and the red ranger for some while now. He's developed feelings for this girl." I heard a higher pitched voice say. Jayden has feelings for me? Well this is definitely not good with the situation I'm in.

"Grab her." The deeper voice said. The moogers all came in and grabbed me and tied me up. I was taken to a warehouse somewhere. They teleported me here, so there is no possible way I can know where I am right now. I wonder what Jayden is going to think. He's probably going to think I don't like him, or that I stood him up. This is bad, really bad.

Jayden's POV

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I checked my watch once again. The note was one that sent my samuraizer a message, when the person it was for read it. I got the message, five minutes ago, and she's still not here. I set us up a nice little dinner. It was spaghetti, her favorite meal. I gave her another five minutes before I decided to pack up and see if she's at her house. I walked to her house and knocked on the door. Her dad, I'm guessing, opened the door. "Um, hi I'm Jayden. I'm a friend of KD. Is she here?" I asked.

"No she's not. She said she was going to the park, when she left earlier. I told her to be back by dinner, which will be in about ten minutes. Would you like to stay here and see if she comes home?" I nodded my head and he let me in. He led me into the kitchen/dining room area. "So Jayden tell me about yourself."

"Well I live with two girls and three other boys that aren't my siblings, but they sure do feel like they are."

"Adoption?"

"No it's really complicated, and I can't tell you about it anyways."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't."

"Then I don't know if I like you hanging out with my daughter. If you are living with that many people in a household and can't give me a straight answer. She has told me she has feelings for you. Did you know that? If you guys start dating, what about the other girls in the house? How do I know you won't end up breaking my daughter's heart?"

"Sir with all due respect I-" my samuraizer went off. "Excuse me please." I said as I got off the couch and walked outside. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dude there's a note here for you. We don't know where it's from, but we're waiting for you to read it." Mike said.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." I said as KD's dad walked out.

"I know who you are." I froze. "You're one of the samurai rangers aren't you?" I turned and nodded. "That's why you live with that many people. Well now I feel better, but aren't you staying to wait for KD?"

"I have to go. Tell her it's an emergency." I ran off and got back to the samurai house in record timing. Mentor Ji handed me the note. It read:

Red Ranger,

You have let on more about you relationship with a certain girl than you realize.

When you think we're not watching, that's when we are watching.

Now we have your precious girlfriend.

Don't even bother making dinner since she won't be joining you tonight.

-Master Xandred

I ran out the door dropping the note as I ran. I didn't know where to look, but I knew I had to find KD.


End file.
